babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Valentine's Day Redux: Part 1
Valentine's Day Redux: Part 1 is the 3rd episode of Season 3 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 57th episode overall. It is also the 1st part of a 3-part Valentine's Day special. It was posted on February 14, 2018. Summary It's Valentine's Day, love is in the air, and like always, Ricky portrays as "The Shipping Fairy" in order to get out of finding a date and spreading love and romance to many young couples. Only, once Ricky takes a long glance at the happy souls he's blessed this Valentine's Day, he beings to feel depressed that he doesn't have a Valentine of his own. Plot The episode begins as we pan through Capitol City, each building decorated with hearts in celebration of Valentine's Day. Ricky is excited for Valentine's Day because he gets to take the title as The Shipping Fairy. Baby Lamb isn't impressed, but Ricky says there's nothing wrong with spreading true love towards others. Roger, however, still thinks he's only doing it so he can hide the fact that he doesn't have a Valentine. Baby Lamb is surprised, especially since he figured Ricky would be the one desperate for a soulmate yet he's not depressed on Valentine's Day. Ricky says that this is not the first time someone told him that, and a flashback from a year earlier shows where Roger asks the same question. Ricky says there's perks to being Cupid, such as not worrying about having a girlfriend but instead spends his time making others fall in love which is what he wants to do. Alphabet Pal asks if that's why he wants to be The Shipping Fairy, and Ricky says it is because love is everywhere and everything. Donny hopes he loves what he's doing because it's easy to get jealous on Valentine's Day. Ricky calls him silly and says he's perfectly okay with not having a Valentine's Day. He then begins to sing "Love So Lovely" as he shows how other couples are spending their Valentine's Day and then once he finishes, says how lovely it is to share your love for others than keep it all to yourself. Ricky then leaves to make more hearts, metaphorically speaking, but realizes his wings are fake and then falls down. At Town Square, Baby Lamb talks to Alphabet Pal how worried he is about Ricky and his Cupid gimmick and wonders if he's trying to hide the fact he has no true love. Alphabet Pal thinks he should shoot an arrow at himself and fall in love with the first person he sees, but Baby Lamb doesn't think it's that simple or possible. He then says that a true love is someone you'd want to spend the rest of your life with. Cow and Belle meet up with them, and Baby Lamb says how concerned he is if Ricky's really hiding his depression. Cow and Belle say that you don't have to have a girlfriend or boyfriend to celebrate Valentine's Day. Baby Lamb doesn't think it applies to Ricky, who's been trying to get a girlfriend. Cow assures him that Ricky is making sure everyone has a very Happy Valentine's Day. Meanwhile, Ricky continues to sing about love and sees all the couples (and friends) together, but then feels like nothing is complete. He feels like there is one person left who hasn't fallen in love, and then realizes he doesn't have a Valentine for Valentine's Day! Characters Major *Ricky Bowers *Baby Lamb *Cow *Alpabet Pal *Belle *Donny Dolphin *Roger Rex Minor *Marge Simpson *Homer Simpson *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Red Bird *Jamie *Goofy *Count Von Count *Terence *Hal *Kanga *Eeyore *Officer Mark *Officer Patricia Songs *Love So Lovely Trivia *Hence the title, this episode is more or less remaking the Valentine's Day 4-part episode from Season 2. *CREATOR'S NOTE: Simon A. wanted to remake the Valentine's Day episode with a new original plot for Ricky to further develop his character, mostly because the one from 2017 wasn't edited well and Ricky's singing wasn't very good. *During the parts where Ricky is singing, his voice was digitally altered because his voice actor can't hit the high notes very well. This was joked when Baby Lamb asked Ricky why his voice sounded higher when he was singing. *The flashback of Ricky, Donny, and Roger came from "Valentine's Day: Part 1 ". The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Valentine's Day Episodes Category:Specials